


His Personal Toy

by enrose



Series: 101 Kinks Tumblr Requests [6]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Sex, Breathplay, Choking, Hand Jobs, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-18 11:46:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21577108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enrose/pseuds/enrose
Summary: In the end, it was true. You were Alastor’s pet, his toy; and he’d keep you around for his inclinations for however long you could entertain him.
Relationships: Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Reader
Series: 101 Kinks Tumblr Requests [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549120
Comments: 4
Kudos: 180





	His Personal Toy

**Author's Note:**

> a request for alastor/male reader and breathplay! :D

You were the Radio Demon’s personal toy. 

You hadn’t even made a deal with him to be here, in this position, used at every one of his whims (that of which he had a lot of). You simply loved him, _wanted_ to be here. It was easy to say that you were infatuated with him, _addicted_ even, however cruel he could be. And Alastor’s cruelty was being perfectly exercised, currently.

“If it’s uncomfortable, _do_ speak up.”

Laid out on your bed, Alastor’s hand was wrapped around your throat and squeezed down against your neck, and his cock was buried balls deep inside of you, already. Even if you _were_ uncomfortable, you wouldn’t be able to speak against Alastor’s actions, and Alastor smugly knew as much. Alastor didn’t bother with things like safe words, and you didn’t protest against his decision. You simply stared up at him, wanton, your fate in his hands — literally. The euphoria of that was unlike all else.

The back of Alastor’s knuckles on his other hand danced up your thigh, over the skin, so that it prickled in response. You shivered receptively, and he smirked in turn. “Quite excited, aren’t we? Even with my hand wrapped around your throat, dear boy?” Alastor chuckled to himself, well aware of what turned you on. “Well, it’s especially, isn’t it?”

‘Boy.’ _His_ boy. You smiled, excited, a red fluster on your face as Alastor’s hand then wrapped around your cock and began to slowly tease you up and down, making a tight grip on your dick. Your hips twitched on instinct and your back arched, to try to get more of his hand — more of his _cock,_ and in response, Alastor tightened his grip on your neck. When he tilted his head, it creaked eerily, and his grin seemed to twist even further.

“You don’t have to move, dear,” Alastor said as he stroked you slowly, though it was more like a command, authoritative. “Yes, all you need to do is surrender yourself to me completely. Is that understood? _Disobey_ me, and…”

His fingers tightened around the flesh of your throat and put pressure down to emphasis. Your mouth parted and let out a slight, pleasured wheeze, a weak ‘yes.’ Excitement peaked through your body at the hand around both your neck and your cock. 

“Very good,” Alastor chuckled in satisfaction. His hand left your excited cock to instead grasp at your naked thigh, steadying himself there as he drew his skinny hips back only to snap them back inside of you. You tried to cry out in pleasure — but all that came from your lips was a filtered groan, hissed through your teeth. “Such a good boy.”

Alastor began to promptly fuck you, then, leaning his body over yours as he took you roughly with his thick cock. The whole way through, his hand stayed grasped around your throat and choked the air out of your lungs. It felt incredible, dangerous as it was, paired with Alastor’s deep thrusts. You could feel your vision getting darker, and it’s then that Alastor released your neck, like he knew your limits.

“A — Al,” you pleaded, and even gasping for breath, you said: “More.”

Alastor laughed darkly. “Not even a minute’s time to recover?” He taunted as his fingers grazed your chin, then down to your jawline. “If you insist!” He said so all too cheerily as his claws slid down to your neck a second time, squeezing you all over again.

Alastor fucked you without abandon, and you felt like you could cum, even without Alastor’s hand stimulating your aching cock. You knew that Alastor knew as much from the wicked grin on his face, endlessly satisfied with your reactions and the feel of your body. He looked down upon you as your eyes got bigger and wider still — realizing that as you were once again reaching your limit, Alastor still didn’t relinquish his grip on your neck.

You began to claw at Alastor’s arms, your body in a wild spasm, shuddering and twitching all over. Alastor groaned at the sensation of nails on his skin, at your desperation, and his grin only got wider. Sadistic, through and through.

He dared to squeeze tighter. You clawed harder.

Your eyes nearly rolled back as you came in that fearful and dangerous moment, completely deprived of your air at Alastor’s hands. Your cock spurted against your belly and Alastor’s both, and Alastor huffed out in pure arousal as you did so. His hips still moved into yours, getting his fill of your tight body.

He released your throat and you gasped for air, tears running down your face. You knew that you must’ve looked a wreck.

Alastor pulled out of you, then, and gripped his cock between the hand that had previously been on your thigh to quickly jerk himself off onto your stomach. “That’s perfect, dear,” he praised, and then he came with an excited, deep groan, something you could barely process with your head fogged and your throat completely sore. His seed splattered onto your belly and mixed with your own spill, making you an utter mess.

Alastor recovered quicker than you did, naturally. He wasn’t the one who had been choked. He gently caressed your neck, and you felt your already escalated heart beat quicker in — fear? Excitement? When you felt his fingertips brush past your tender, abused throat, at the thought that he might again choke you.

You shivered.

Alastor smirked, picking up on your body language and reactions easily. “My, were you hoping that we’d go another round? How insatiable my little _slut_ of a pet is!" His hand danced down your chest and paused there, tracing a pattern into your skin. His bright red eyes lidded. “I suppose it can’t be helped, hm? I’ll fuck you again, then, if that's what you so terribly desire."

In the end, it was true. You were Alastor’s pet, his toy; and he’d keep you around for his inclinations for however long you could entertain him.

Surrendering yourself to the demon above you, you melted into Alastor's touch once more.


End file.
